gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2
The RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 is a variant of the RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type. It first appeared in the game Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny. It belonged to the Earth Federation Forces before it was stolen by the Principality of Zeon and piloted by Nimbus Schterzen. Technology & Combat Characteristics Blue Destiny Unit 2 is the second mobile suit developed by Professor Chlust Moses after he defected to the Earth Federation Forces. Like the RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1, Unit 2 is used for testing the EXAM System and has the system mounted in its head, but the Unit 2's system has no set limit, making it more likely to go berserk. Unlike Unit 1, Unit 2's head is based on the Gundam Ground Type like the rest of its body. While the Gundam Ground Type is configured only for ground battles, the Unit 2 is designed for use in both earth and space. This is achieved by changing its backpack, and grants the suit high operational capacity and mobility in both environment. In terms of armaments, Unit 2 retained the chest vulcans and wired missiles from Unit 1, but uses the beam rifle of the Gundam Ground Type as its main ranged weapon instead of the 100mm machine gun. It also utilises a new shield from the RGM-79G GM Command. After Nimbus stole the Unit 2, he had its shoulder armor repainted red, although any other possible customizations he made to the unit are unknown. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan Gun :The pair of head-mounted vulcan guns are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Chest Wired-Control Missile :Mounted on the sides of the abdomen, the pair of wired-control missiles can function under Minovsky particle interference. ;*60mm Chest Vulcan Gun :Mounted on each side of its cockpit, the pair of shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down missiles and lightly armored vehicles. ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Blue Destiny Unit 2 has two beam sabers stored in its lower legs(backpack in the 2015 manga). One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has an excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunition: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Gundam Ground Type, it is a redesign of the RX-78-2 Gundam's XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle. Instead of the 79-07G’s large movable sensor, this rifle is fitted with the BP-SS-001 composite box-type sensor system utilized on the BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun and licensed from BOWA Corporation, granting the weapon improved targeting precision. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. This shield is the same shield as used by the RGM-79G GM Command and RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type. ;*Shield :A modified version of the shield used by the prototype series, it has upgraded edges. Special Equipment & Features ;*EXAM System :A system that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes. While little is known about the mechanics of the system, the primary component is known to have been the captive soul of Newtype Marion Welch. The conflict of her soul with the bonds of the system made it extremely unstable and hard to control, to the point that the system - and the mobile suit - would sometimes go berserk. While under the influence of the EXAM System, the mobile suit's optical sensors would glow red. Blue Destiny Unit 2's EXAM System does not have a set limit, this grants it higher performance but also makes it more easy to go berserk. History When the RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 and RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 were completed, Zeon special forces attack, allowing Nimbus to hijack Unit 2 and kill Moses, ensuring that he won't be able to make EXAM anymore. Nimbus escapes to space, with Yuu and his friends in hot pursuit using Blue Destiny 3. The group chases Nimbus to Side 5, where EXAM was first made, and a final showdown begins. Nimbus declares that he's the only one worthy of using EXAM and attempts to kill Yuu. Once more, the two strike each other down in unison, but this time Nimbus is killed, while Yuu drifts in space, where he is later picked up by his team. Variants ;*RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω Gallery BLUE.jpg|Nimbus's MS: Efreet Custom and Blue Destiny Unit 2 Rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle Rgm-79g-shield.jpg|NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield Rx-79g-beamsaber.jpg|X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber Burning's Report 02.jpg|As featured in Gihren's Greed Comic Anthology -Burning's Report - Ao no Zan Shiyou by Mizuho Takayama (Studio DNA) Blue Destiny Unit 2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space BD Unit 2 vs BD Unit 3.png|Vs. Blue Destiny Unit 3 (Encounters in Space) EXAM System Gundams .jpg|"Blue Destiny Unit 2 vs. Blue Destiny Unit 3" promotion campeign from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation gw_bb1_bd2.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus Schterzen Custom) as featured in Gundam War card game GGen_BD_Unit_2.png|From G Generation Spirits GGen_BD_Unit_2_Nimbus.png|Nimbus Schtarzen version, from G Generation Spirits OVWBD2.jpg|As featuted in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld OVWBD2Nimbus.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus Schterzen's color) as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Bluedestiny2-BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Hguc-rx79bd-2.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 (2007): box art Gunpla HGUC BlueDestinyUnit2Omega box.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω Color (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art HGUC-BlueDestinyUnit2EXAM.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 "EXAM" (2017): box art HGUC Blue Destiny Unit 2 EXAM -Metallic Gloss Injection-.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 "EXAM" Gloss Injection (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 2.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus Schterzen Custom) conversion: modeled by ROKU Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 20.jpg||1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus Schterzen Custom) conversion: modeled by ROKU Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 23.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2: modeled by Takashi Matsumoto Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 21.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2: modeled by Takashi Matsumoto Model Kit Blue Destiny Unit 22.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2: modeled by Takashi Matsumoto Action Figures GFF_0027_BlueDestinyUnit1_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0027 "RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 / RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2" figure set (2005): package front view GFF_0027_BlueDestinyUnit1_box-back.jpg|GFF #0027 "RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 / RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2" figure set (2005): package rear view GFF_0027_BlueDestinyUnit1-BlueDestinyUnit2_Sample.jpg|GFF #0027 "RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1" figure (2005): product sample (left) with parts convertible to "RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2" figure (right) GFF_0027_BlueDestinyUnit2-Nimbus_Sample.jpg|GFF #0027 "RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1" figure (2005): product sample converted as "RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 (Nimbus Schterzen Custom)" figure Notes and Trivia *Depending on the media, the Blue Destiny Unit 2's shield is either the type used by the RGM-79G GM Command or the type used by Blue Destiny Unit 3. *The Blue Destiny Unit 2 is chronologically the very first Gundam-type mobile suit to fall under the service of Zeon. References 54974554201111082035333990580414517_001.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 and Unit 3: information from Gundam Perfect File 080418_01.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 and Unit 3: information from Gundam Game's MSV RX-80EXAM.jpg External Links *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 on MAHQ.net ja:RX-79BD-2 ブルーディスティニー2号機